The Zodiac Senshi!
by Ambaario
Summary: Who are these new senshi? Who is this guy who's been hanging around with Mako-chan? Why is Minako playing the flute? And what are these new villians! Find out the answers to these questions and more when you read Sailor Moon! The Zodiac Senshi!
1. Episode 1! New Beginings!

Note: Hii! This is an experimental story of mine. I know some of you have these zodiac signs and will think "I don't act like that" But i'm just making the characters sound like what I think that sign is like. And a note to all leos, i'm sorry if I made her too snooty and arrogant. I myself am a leo, so I understand. But leos are supposed be like that  
  
  
  
  
The Zodiac Senshi!  
  
Episode One-  
  
"Hooray! The first day of school!!" Proclaimed Minako, finger in the air and dancing merrily with a confused Mako-chan and a solem Ami-chan following at her heals.  
"What are you so happy about Minako, it's the first day of school! This is no time to rejoice! Tests, Exams, Classes!" Mako-chan sighed not understanding her blonde friend.  
"Just think about it Mako-chan! It's the first day of school!! Boys-Fun-New Teachers-New Students-New Opportunities." Quickly this hyper girl got star shaped eyes. Both hands were clasped infront of her chest in contemptment. "We can be the 4 blonde beauties(including Usagi) of the school! Boys will fall to our knees!"  
"Uhm.. Minako.. Ami and I aren't blonde." Mako-chan's forehead was quickly covered by a cyan-hued sweat drop.  
Minako's spirits quickly dropped down, her eye-brow twitched in annoyance. "Mako-chan....why don't you... DYE YOUR HAIR?!" Minako was at her feet again with a new inspiration. "We could all dye our hair together, even Rei!"  
"I-I don't think I'd like doing that Minako-chan." Ami smilled sheepishly trying not to offend her friend but she wasn't very keen on changing the color of her 'do. It wasn't every day you found someone with naturally blue locks.  
"HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all turned around startled to see a running Usagi holding her book bag, pigtails flapping behind her. Due to the distraction of her friends infront of her she ran right into a pole and fell over. "I-Itai.."  
"Oh no! It's you Usagi!" cried Minako.  
"H-Hey!!" Usagi had gotten up much offended by Minako's comment.  
"I mean, if you're here-- WE MUST BE LATE!!" and they all dashed towards the school building with Luna running with a lunch bag in her mouth, but that was futile.  
The girls soon arrived in the school just before the bell rang. They dashed into their seats randomly picking a place to sit. Since it was the first day their Teacher Ms. Taeko had arranged the desks in a circle. Usagi sat next to a girl with long red hair who seemed very occupied in looking in a small compact. Mako-chan was seated next to a tall guy with dark brown hair and a short girl with thick glasses and short blonde hair, she seemed only about 14. Ami was lucky enough to sit next to Minako who was chatting up a tall quiet boy who had a violin case at his side.  
Soon the teacher came bustling in holding some books and looking around the class happily. "Hello class!" Everyone greeted her with a good morning as she got herself situated.   
"Today since it's the first day and we seem to have some knew faces in this class, i'd like us to play a fun game!" There was a series of mumbling but she continued. "Well anyway, I want each of you to stand up, state your name and something about you, ok?"  
The first one was Usagi's neighbor she stood up straight and gave of an air of superiority. " My name is Reina, I like to sing." then she sat down and continued to look at her compact. Then Usagi stood.  
"My-My name is Usagi! And I-- um...um... like rice balls!" some people laughed, especially Minako, Usagi glared at her friends. Ami blushed too, she too had snorted lightly.   
So they went on with the "game" and everyone introduced them selfs. Finally they reached the guy next to Minako, he stood. " Hello my name is Tsubasa and I play the violin." He sat down and then Minako stood up.  
"Helloooooo!! I am.. the great..the one.. the Minako!" She winked and held her hand in a peace sign, "Not only am I smart, talented, beautiful and oh so great! But I love long walks on the beach, setting suns, eating ice cream and reading Mangas!"  
There was a slight cough in the room and she sat down eventually. They proceeded and then reached Ami.  
"Hello everyone, my name is Ami. I like to read." She blushed feeling nervous infront of the whole class.   
Next was the small girl next to Mako-chan. She bowed at the class politely, "Ko-konichiwa, my name is Yuu, and I.. I'm 13 and I skipped a few grades."  
Mako-chan smiled at her and then stood, some people stared because of her height but by then she was used to it, " My name is Makoto, but everyone calls me Mako-chan. I um.. like to cook and clean!"  
"She can also beat bullies up so don't mess with her!" Usagi chimed in smilling at her friend. Mako-chan blushed and sat down. The boy next to her stood and smiled at the class.  
"Good Morning, Kenta is my name and I like to do karate." He smiled once more and sat down.  
"Looks like you have some competition for the toughest one in the class Mako-chan" Said Minako with a smirk on her lips. Mako-chan simply rolled her eyes.  
After their whole meeting game was done the teacher passed out some review sheets. A few groans cam but the class started and most finished before the bell rang.   
After several other class periods school was finally over. They had all planned to go to Rei's house to study after stopping at the ice-cream shop. Since the school was so huge it was hard for them to find eachother so they would meet at the shop.   
Mako-chan was running late that day, math was so hard how was she supposed to finish her test in 30 minutes? She quickly shoved all her stuff into her book bag and dashed out of the classroom. She didn't notice Kenta walking in the hallway and basically slamed right into him.  
"Ahhrrggg!!!" Mako-chan was on the ground rubbing her head, across from her was a baffled Kenta looking at her with much suprise. He also was sitting on the floor being knocked over by this tall brunette. Mako-chan finally looked at who she smacked into and gasped. "Oh my god, I am sooo sorry!"   
He got up and offered her a hand. She took it and there was a strange feeling of a powerful aura running though each of them. They stared for a while and then she slipped her hand away. "It's ok. I wasn't expecting to be crashed into on the first day, but I guess you never know!" he rubbed the back of his head and made a fake laugh.  
"yeah I can be such a clutz sometimes.. time..crap!" She looked at her watch and remembered she was supposed to be at the ice cream shop. Then she looked at the ground. A aqua colored droplet formed on her head. "My..stuff.." Sighing she stooped down to pick it up. Casually Kenta crouched with her and helped.  
"You should really keep you stuff more organized in your backpack so it doesn't fall out when you tackle people." He laughed nervously. Mako-chan glared jokingly.  
"It's not like I purposely run into people!"  
"Admit it, i's your hobby!!" He grinned and Mako-chan simply laughed and began walking with her now packed book bag. Without realising it they got into a friendly conversation and were heading towards the ice-cream shop together.  
"...Well.. I don't really like karate all the much, it's just a hobby. I only said that in the class because I couldn't think of anything else."  
"Oh I see. I was telling the down right truth when I said I liked cooking and cleaning. I know it seems dull but I just love to do it! Plus I like Karate a little. I spent a week at a training camp."  
"Really? Why'd you go there?"  
"Uh.. to sort my thoughts out." That was a lie, she was only there because she was devisated after loosing a battle.  
"I see..we should have a match sometime" He looked at her as if he was suspisious but then looked ahead again.  
"Yeah we should"  
"Sounds good"  
"Oh look! We're here, wow." Mako-chan stopped at the ice-cream shop door. "Would you like to come and see my friends?" she blushed seeing them through the window, Minako with a very interested look.  
"Nah.. I have to see Reina.. from our English class." He smilled. Mako-chan's face stayed the same but her eyes seem to grow sad. "She- She's my cousin"  
Her eyes lit up again "Oh I see, well bye!" she waved and walked into the ice cream shop and sat by the girls who were all staring with raised eyebrows. Rei was there too, she got worried when they didn't come to the shrine first.  
"Mako-chan.. explain..." were the words that crept out of Minako's mouth.  
"I have nothing to explain.. I just kinda sorta ran into Kenta, literally, and we ended up walking together." Said Mako-chan.  
"Humpth." Minako looked abit dissappointed but brushed it off. "So are you going with him to the back-to-school dance?"  
The three quiet girls fell over and Rei stood up quite annoyed. But Usagi talked before she could. "Ooo this is soo ramantic, has Mako-chan finally found a boyfriend?! Oo we could go on double dates with Mamoru.. if only he wasn't in America studying."  
"Minako! Usagi! Don't you have anything better to do than hound Mako-chan about her private life? If she has some secret super-hot boyfriend it's none of our bussiness! She shouldn't have to tell us anything even though we're her best friends and we deserve to know everything-- but she can have her secrets!" There was a hint of sarcasm in Rei's voice as they all looked at Mako-chan.  
"He's not my boyfriend. I barely know him! And i'm not going to the dance with him, and I'm not in some weird secret relationship! I don't keep anything from you guys, you know that."  
"Uhm.. shouldn't we be disscussing our studies?" Said Ami reluctantly. Soon they all sat down and dropped the subject.  
Suddenly there was a scream from outside. The looked at eachother, ran into a bathroom, henshined and ran outside. There was a monster standing there that looked like a car with arms. "Vrooommm! I will steal your soul! Vrrrromm"  
Then they noticed some bodies laying unconcience with blank mirror imagages in black and white sitting cross-legged hovering ontop of them. "I will.. vrrooom get the crystal soul..vrrrooom"  
"Not on my watch!" Suddenly the senshi appeared. Sailor Moon in the middle. " I am Sailor Moon, and i'm going to --" she was cut off by another voice. A female's voice, they looked up and saw 4 new senshi and 3 of them were..Male senshi?! (A/N: I won't discribe the male-sneshi's outfit, i'll let you come up with that)  
"Stop right there evil doer, I am Sailor Leo of the Zodiac senshi and I--"  
"HEY!!! I WAS GIVING A SPEECH HERE MRS. INTERRUPTING LADY! With.. male senshi!" Said Usagi letting out a humph and continued her speech. "Anyway.. monster.. I will vanquish you and--"  
"Sailor Moon, leave this to us, you obviously don't know who you're dealing with." The girl walked up to Sailor Moon followed by the 3 men. "We are the Zodiac Senshi! I am Leo."  
One of the males dressed in red announced "I am Sailor Aries!"  
The second male in green said, "I am Sailor Saggiterius!"  
And the third.. "I am Sailor Libra!"  
"Well I guess that leaves us to introduce ourselfs!" Said Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Mercury.."  
"How nice, now, lets get to bussiness senshi of this planet. We're not her to play games so if you just step aside it would make it much easier for us." Snapped Leo.  
"No way girl! We're going to stand our ground and defeat that monster the senshi way!" Cried Mars getting much irritated by this Leo girl, she was soo snooty!  
Just at that moment the monster seemed to feel abit neglected and coughed loudly then let our a giant roar. The two groups of senshi's attention was redirected and the monster started to cause more havoc and chaos.  
"Saggitarius percise arrow!" Shouted the male in green. Mako-chan feeling the aura of competition dicided to use her own attack on the monster.  
"Oak evolution!"  
Saggitarius glared abit but then directed his attention to the monster. Suddenly Sailor Moon began to float. She was screaming and upside down with her legs and arms falailing about. A light beamed her up and everyone gasped. Suddenly there was a tranquil music that made everyone (not the monster) fall asleep. Sailor Moon was suddenly right side up on the ground holding a staff. Words flowed into her heart and she shouted them.  
"Moon Crushing Bam!!!" she twirled the staff about and shot rainbow light at the monster completely abliterating it.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Wha- where am I?" Muttered Minako holding her head and finding herself in Rei's temple. She looked around and found the other senshi in their normal forms sitting up at the same time. They all struggled with their minds and found themselfs staring into the face of Usagi. Eventually they remembered the day's events 


	2. Episode 2! Karate, Flutes and Secret Boy...

Episode 2-  
  
The beating of steady feel and hands against a punching bag could be heard. Groans and heavy sighs filled the air as Kenta kicked and punched his punching bag. He had to train to be stronger.. then that girl. Who did she say she was? Oh yes, Sailor Jupiter. Hatred burned in his body. Who did she think she was anyway? A week had passed and each battle there she was attacking before him, trying to beat him to the monster. He had to get her.. had to. Suddenly he realised someone else was in the room.  
"Mako-chan?" He whispered seeing her in the door wearing a karate uniform. She blushed and looked down.  
"I-I.. I came to practice a little and I didn't know you were here. And then I came in and you were training and I didn't want to bother you." She looked up slightly. She didn't add the part about why she came, which was because she had to get stronger. To beat that Sagittarius guy.   
"How long have you been watching me?" He looked at her and wiped the sweat off his brow. She studied him slightly, he looked so handsome like that.  
"A few minutes..." She sighed and walked up next to him. "Why are you training so hard?"  
"Personal reasons" He looked away from her.  
"I see.. mind if I train with you?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, that would be great." They got into their stances and began.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Wow you're a great fighter." Mako-chan took a swig of water and sighed trying to catch her breath.  
"You are too! Don't give me all the glory." He smiled and walked out with her. "Well.. I better go change, will you wait for me? I'll buy you an ice cream."  
Mako-chan was surprised by his proposal. Was he asking her out? She decided he was just being friendly.. really. She nodded and ran off to the locker room. She changed into her regular clothes and walked out. She stood by the men's locker room for some time. She even began to think he already left but then she felt someone creep up behind her and put two hands on her eyes. "Guess who?"  
"Kenta!" She smiled and turned around finding herself looking at her friend's face. "Shall we?"  
He nodded and they began walking towards the ice-cream shop. She couldn't believe she was actually going somewhere with Kenta.   
"So how long have you been doing karate, Kenta?" Asked Mako-chan.  
"A couple years. I have to train a lot so I can fight and de--" He cut himself off, crap! he almost said 'defeat monsters'.  
Mako-chan raised a brow suspiciously but decided that he was just having trouble finding the right words. Eventually the pair reached the ice-cream shop. Kenta bought her a smoothie and got himself a huge banana split.  
"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" He asked Mako-chan at the register while a guy with many pimples and painful looking braces waited anxiously while Kenta kept on offering things and Mako-chan kept on declining. Finally he gave in and they looked around for a table. They sat and began talking again when a familiar pair walked up to them.  
"Found a boyfriend, Mako-chan?" said a deep yet feminine voice. Mako-chan looked up to see Haruka with her arm around Michiru's shoulder.  
"Haruka! Michiru! What are you doing here?" Mako-chan greeted them with a smile forgetting about the boyfriend question because of the happiness of seeing her friends. Though Kenta didn't forget because he was blushing furiously. "Oh yeah! This is my FRIEND, not boyfriend, Kenta. Kenta these are my friends Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru."  
They greeted eachother and Haruka asked a few pressing question to Kenta. He looked rather nervous. Michiru was abit less protective of Mako-chan. Kenta thought Michiru seemed very nice and she was very pretty, though not as pretty as some girls. Eventually they had to get their ice-cream and go. A short while after Mako-chan and Kenta left too walking down towards their homes which conviniently were in the same direction.  
"Sorry about Haruka, she can be abit possessive. I've only known her since last year but already she's like a father to all of us." explain Mako-chan.  
"Eh?! Father? But I thought she's a she! Right? Or is she a he?" Exclaimed Kenta looking rather confused.  
Mako-chan laughed until she couldn't walk and Kenta had to stand and wait until she put herself back together. "Haruka is a she! But she well.. likes shes. Uhm.. Michiru and her.." Kenta cleared his throat and nodded in understanding. "Well yeah, Minako thought she was a he at first, you should have seen it when we all came running expecting to find some cute guy and seeing a girl!"  
Now Kenta understood why it was so funny. He too started laughing . They didn't stop until they reached the crosswalk where Kenta had to turn in a different direction. Mako-chan continued walking with a silly grin on her face.   
  
MEANWHILE..  
SCREECH!!!! Squeaaaaalll!! Crunch. Usagi had stayed after school with Ami so Ami could help Usagi with some schoolwork. They were just leaving when they passed by the music room.  
"What is that awefull noise?" Asked Ami covering her ears.  
"I don't know but it sounds like trouble, it might be those weird monster things!" Said Usagi as they burst into the classroom.  
"Usagi! Ami! What are you doing at school so late? Ahh drawn in here by my beautiful playing?" Minako was sitting there holding.. a flute? She had a music stand infront of her and she seemed very proud of herself. Maybe she lost her hearing, thought Usagi, because that playing was far from beautiful.  
"Since when do you play the.. thing, Minako?" asked Usagi.  
"Since today! And it's a flute. I decided to persue a life in music! Plus this is a great way to meet sophisticated guys, like that dishy Tsubasa!" Minako grinned. Ami seemed lost for words.  
"Minako! Can't you think of things other than plots to pick up guys?" Asked Usagi.  
"Oh you're just sour because you can't pick up guys anymore because you're already with Mamoru!" Minako stuck out her toungue.   
"Oh.. my." Ami was still staring at Minako. It was just, so, ludicris!  
"Well, anyway I was just about to finish so wait for me while I pack up my flute and then we can take the bus home together.." Minako started babling about how public transportation was a great way to meet cute guys. She packed up her stuff and the three girls headed off towards the bus stop.  
On their way there they heard a honk from behind, Minako was mumbling how it was probably a cute guy admiring their beauty. But it turned out to be Haruka and Michiru who were coming back from doing errands and offered them all a ride home.  
"We just saw Mako-chan at the ice-cream shop." Said Haruka ajusting her mirror while the three girls sat in the backseat.  
"Really? Mako-chan alone at the ice-cream shop? She doesn't usually go there without us." Said Ami who thought this rather suspicious.  
"She wasn't alone, Ami," Stated Michiru. "She was with a cute boy."  
"WHAT?" Exclaimed Minako and Usagi in unison who were oogly about a rockstar in a magazine up until that point. That last thing that came from Michiru's mouth really got their attention. It got Haruka's attention too. ru calling someone a boy cute?  
"Yeah, do you know him? Mako-chan claims he's not her boyfriend but I don't know.." Said Michiru.  
"What did he look like?" Asked Ami calmly.  
"Well, he had brown hair, and he looked like he was tall. He also smiled a lot.. he looked like a nice--"  
"That must be Kenta! I KNEW IT! Mako-chan is having a secret relationship with him behind out backs!" exclaimed Minako feeling much decieved.   
"Oh yes that was his name, Kenta, that's a nice name isn't it Ruka?' Said Michiru thoughtfully.  
"I don't know Michi, he seemed rather suspicious. Someting in the air around him didn't seem quite right. You girls should find more out about him," Haruka frowned, "He might not be good for Mako-chan"  
"But she said that they're just friends" Said Ami quietly.  
"Ami! We know that's not true," Said Minako with much energy. "We've, well us once and Haruka and Michiru once, already seen her with him alone twice!"  
"Twice?" Asked Michiru who was listening in.  
"Yes, " said Usagi, "Once before we had a meeting, he was walking with her to the ice-cream parlor. He didn't come and say hello it looked like he had something to do." 


	3. Episode 3! Secrets no more and bitter me...

AUTHOR'S NOTE! I just realised, they're in Japan they wouldn't be taking English, so their class is Math now because yeah. That's the class they all have together.  
Episode 3- So Mako-chan doesn't have a secret boyfriend and Minako is going out with Tsubasa?  
  
Mako-chan had gotten up that morning in a very good mood. She strode along with her green outfit feeling like the world was perfect. Of course subconciously she was worried about those monster and stuff, but that doesn't really matter right now. Mako-chan was on her way to Rei's house for another meeting where they sit and do eachother's hair, Ami does her homework, maybe there'd be some watching TV and reading magazines, too.   
When Mako-chan walked into the temple she saw a scene she didn't expect. All of the girls (except Ami) were sitting giving her hard looks. Mako-chan looked very overwhelmed, what was up with them? Rei was the first to speak under a twitching eyebrow.  
"Mako-chan.. why.." she took a breath to stand up with her palms on the table, "Didn't.. you.. tell..us..?"  
"Tell you what Rei?" Our favorite brunette was much confused.  
"ABOUT YOUR SECRET BOYFRIEND! Uh huh, that's right Usagi and Minako met up with Haruka and Michiru and they told them EVERYTHING!" Exclaimed Rei anger flaring through her.   
"Secret boyfriend? What that--"  
"DON'T TRY TO DENY IT! They saw you alone with this Kenta guy in ice-cream shop, ON A DATE!" By now Rei was standing infront of Mako-chan trying to look fierce, which was funny because Mako-chan was about a head taller.  
"Kenta is NOT my boyfriend! And we were NOT on a date, he just bought me a smoothie after I ran into him earlier in the day." Mako-chan was getting much annoyed by her pestering friends.   
"Sure." Rei crossed her arms and sat down with a humph.  
  
  
The next day the gang was as usual at Juuban highschool (except Rei of course). Mako-chan had been avoiding Kenta because she didn't want a fight with her friends. Minako was a different story. She kept on yabbering to Tsubasa about how GREAT she was at the flute and how wonderful it would be if they did a duet.  
This Tsubasa fellow just smiled and nodded until Minako mentioned a familiar name. "Yeah, my friend Kaiou Michiru says that I'm really--"  
"Kaiou Michiru?" Tsubasa had finally interrupted to ask a question, "Does she have blue hair and play the violin?"  
"..Yeah.. how do--"  
"I know that girl, I haven't seen her in ages! You must take me to her sometime. You know what? I'll take you out on a date if she comes." Tsubasa sounded desperate to see Michiru. Minako raised an eyebrow, but not for long.  
"Ok! Yeay! I get to go on a date with Tsubasa!" She jumped up in the middle of class gave Tsubasa a big hug and ran out of the classroom.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"YOU WHAT?" Usagi was hysterical! The whole arcade was staring at her and the other blonde girl.  
"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT USAGI! I HAVE A DATE WITH TSUBASA!!!" Minako got stars in her eyes just thinking about it. "I can't believe it. Apparently he knows Michiru and he wants her to come, she'll probably be with Haruka. But that doesn't matter because I have a date with TSUBASA!"  
"Oh really?" Just then the girl from their Math class appeared. The cocky one with the long red hair, Reina. "You have a date with Tsubasa?"  
"Yeah isn't that great! It's so romantic!" Usagi had stars in her eyes aswell. Usagi unfortunately or fortunately sat next to Reina in Math and Science. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies.  
"You must be one lucky girl.. was it Minako? Yeah, Tsubasa's my cousin. If he wasn't my cousin I'd be able to get him so quickly.." She began to brag about how no man is able to resist her when Kenta came in apparently looking for someone. Reina saw him and ran to him to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey isn't that Mako-chan secret boyfriend?" Asked Usagi totally oblivious to the fact that Reina and Kenta were close relatives.  
"Yeah it is! Ooooo he's a cheating good for nothing son of a bitch! I'm sorry for him, oo if Mako-chan finds out she'll be so mad.." Minako may seem like the type to be very shallow but she cared for her friends very much, " Hell, I'm mad! I'm going to go whip that guy into shape right now!" But by the time she finished they had dissappeared somewhere.  
"Hey Minako, what time is your date with Tsubasa?" Usagi thought Minako might want to get ready before she went out with him.  
"OH MY GOD! I'm running late! By Usagi!" With that Minako zoomed out the door.  
"I better go find Mako-chan," Usagi said to herself, "She'll be crushed when she finds out about her secret boyfriend's cheating ways.." Usagi shook her head.  
"Excuse me, Usagi.. I couldn't help hearing you but, Mako-chan has a secret cheating boyfriend?" It was a male voice that sounded somewhat dissappointed.  
"mmHmm! I saw him with this girl and they were hugging and kissing! He's supposed to be Mako-chan boyfriend too." Usagi didn't even bother looking at the person who apparently was in the Video game stall next to her.  
"God, poor Mako-chan. Who is this guy?"  
"His name is Kenta, he's in our Math class." Suddenly the person next to her began laughing hysterically. "Hey! It's not funny!" Usagi whipped around to see Kenta on the floor laughing like a hyena. "It's you!"  
As soon as he finished he got up and sighed heavily. "First of all, Usagi, Mako-chan is NOT I repeat NOT my girlfriend, though I wouldn't mind if she was." He winked a little at that last comment. "Second, if you're reffering to Reina as the girl 'I was kissing and hugging', she's my COUSIN. That's sick thinking she's my lover."  
"Oh.." Usagi sounded defeated, but in a second she regained confidence," WAIT! You can't be her cousin, Tsubasa is! She just told us because Minako and Tsubasa are dating."  
"Haven't you heard of Granparents having more than 2 children, or parents having more than one child? Which results in more cousins?"  
"Oh yeah! Well I guess I forgive you," Usagi was very happy to hear this all, "So you're not Mako-chan's boyfriend?"  
"No. Not at all"  
"But--but-- Michiru saw you with her alone at the ice cream parlor!"  
"Yeah because I was hungry from practice and I just had fun talking to her."  
"OH so this was just a big miss-understanding! So Mako-chan wasn't lying to us and having a romantic affair with you and we had no reason to yell at her for not telling us!", Usagi sounded very enlightened.  
"So Mako-chan's friends thought she was having a secret affair with me. That explains why when ever I talk to her she says she's busy and when I try to catch her eye she always turns around! Because she's afraid of making her friends think she's untrustworthy and dishonest."  
"Oh, yeah. Well I better go, nice talking to you Kenta." Usagi began to get up.  
"Bye. Oh and Usagi.."  
"Yes?"  
"If I ever have some kind of romantic affair with Mako-chan I'll make sure she doesn't keep it a secret from you, ok?"  
"Alright, bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako was standing in a short red dress infront of a restuarant with Tsubasa. They'd been waiting for a while for Michiru who would be coming to see Tsubasa who seemed to be an old aquaintance of somesort. Minako never even mentioned Tsubasa's name on the phone when she talked to Michiru. She just said that her new boyfriend wanted to meet her.   
"When is she getting here Minako?" Tsubasa asked rather impatiently. Minako had been attempting to look longingly into his eyes the whole time.  
"She'll be here Tsubasa.. now lets take this opportunity to get to know eachother better.." Minako closed her eyes expectantly. Tsubasa just stared at her like she was some kind of freak and slid away.  
Just at that moment Michiru and Haruka arrived. Tsubasa perked up at once seeing Michiru which made Minako snap into reality and wave them over.  
"Michiru, Haruka, this is Tsubasa!" Minako began introducing them but Michiru and Tsubasa didn't seem to notice. Haruka was getting abit jealous so she cleared her throat loudly and put her arm around Michiru.  
"Tsubasa, it's been so long.." Michiru started but she was interrupted by Tsubasa kissing her.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Exclaimed Minako and Haruka at the same time. Haruka grabbed Tsubasa and threw him off Michiru who's eyes were wide with suprise. Minako threw herself at Tsubasa and began crying.  
"How could you do this to me Tsubasa?!" Haruka gently pushed Minako away from Tsubasa as she grabbed him by the collar and pressed him up against a wall.  
"Now tell me, why the hell did you touch MY woman, bastard?" Haruka was mad, very mad.  
Tsubasa wasn't listening or paying any attention for that matter to the enraged Haruka. He was looking longingly at Michiru who hadn't moved from the spot she was standing in.  
"Michiru! Don't you remember? Don't you remeber our love? I know you had to move, I never knew you came back, but, you don't remember what we had?" Minako was very confused, did he just use her to get to Michiru? Minako began to really cry and ran away.  
Michiru finally regained her senses and pulled Haruka off of Tsubasa. She spoke slowly with a kind voice. "Tsubasa, that was long ago. I've moved on, gone on different paths.. met new people." Tsubasa nodded and walked away looking very depressed.  
  
Meanwhile Minako had run crying all the way to the park. She sat on a bench and moped. 'He used me! He used me to get to Michiru because he loves her, and I wore my new red dress and I was so happy and he-he used me!', Minako thought. Suddenly it began to rain and she felt very foolish in not bringing her jacket. She sniffled again while her tears mingled with the rain. "I hate him! I hate him!" She let out a sob and began crying into her hands.  
"Excuse me, miss?" She felt the rain stop even though she could hear it and she looked up to find someone with an umbrella looming over her. She squinted but it was too dark to see his face."I couldn't help see you here and wondering if you were ok. You don't know me but I go to your school."  
Minako sniffed a couple times and got up so that she didn't feel so short."N-nice to meet you..*SNEEZE*..I'm Minako *SNEEZE*!" Minako sniffed again and shivered.  
"Oo you sound aweful Minako, I'm Kouhei." He held out his hand to shake it. She tried to take a step and reach out to shake his hand but tripped falling foward. Luckily Kouhei caught her and helped her stay up. "You're sick Minako. I'll take you home."  
"T-Thanks.. *SNEEZE!*" Was all Minako could utter while he led her to his car. She sat down sneezing and sniffling.  
Eventually they reached Minako's house and he walked her to her door making sure she got in safely. Minako stumbled in and was taken care of by her mother. 


	4. Episode 4! Hey who are these new people ...

AUTHOR'S NOTE! Hey Hey Hey everyone! Look it's the 4th chapter! Whoo hoo. I haven't been including the villians or the other senshi so I promise in this episode I'll include them. BTW! Please Review!!!  
  
It was an ordinary day at Juuban Highschool. Lunch time had come and everyone seemed to have something interesting to do. Mako-chan was busy all morning and didn't know Usagi found out about Kenta not being her secret boyfriend. Naturally she was sad and distressed so she fled to the roof with her over-sized lunch.   
Minako still felt bad from last night but she was better. Her mother made her go to school saying it was important not to fall behind. Minako strangly didn't feel like talking to her friends about it so she hid in the music room playing what to her sounded like sad deep miserable songs. Ami on the other hand was in a completely different situation unlike her friends she was left in the worst company she could imagine, a boy named Aya who was falling far behind in his homework. Ami didn't dislike many people but this guy was loud, obnoxious and he didn't care about school at all. Amy being the brain of the school had to tutor him.   
"Alright, what's the square root of 20?" Ami new this was way to simple of a question, all you had to do was punch it in the calculator and there it was.  
"What's the square root of I don't care?" Aya leaned back letting his light blond hair fall back in long whisps. He was the cutest guy in the school and all of the girls in the school were very jealous of Ami. Ami wasn't happy, sure he was gorgeous, tall, blond with clear blue eyes. Inside he was just another cocky, lazy little boy who would never amount to anything.  
"Please, it's so easy. You're a junior now Aya, you can't go around not knowing how to use a calculator!" Ami was very annoyed, who did he think he was? She never got this frustrated over someone, why now?  
"Wait hold on, who made you my mother Ami?" Aya leaned foward in his seat so his smirking face was right infront of Ami's. "Hmmm? Ms. Mizuno?"  
"Ugh, I wont act like your mother if you stop acting like a child and get serious. Our teachers are counting on me to get you a passing grade. " She said sternly backing away slightly from Aya.  
"Yeah, well it's going to take a lot more than a few lunch periods to get me ahead, ma'am." Aya smirked again and leaned back in his chair again.   
"Then we can study before school. After school and during you study hall. I can get out of class." Amy suggested.  
"Fine, I hope you're fine with seeing a lot of me." Aya looked Ami over and brushed some long chin-length hair behind his ear.   
  
Meanwhile Minako was practicing her flute without success. She couldn't really concentrate because her thoughts kept on drifting to the night before. She felt sad and happy at the same time. Sad that Tsubasa had used her and happy that she met someone kind for once.  
"Urgh.. I can't play the flute at all! What was I thinking?" Minako sighed as she packed up. Suddenly she let out a hard wet sneeze! "ACHOOOOO!"  
Minako sneezed again and again until magically a handkerchief appeared in her hand. Well not really appeared but it was put there by someone. "Are you feeling better Minako?"   
Minako looked up recognising the voice of her savior the night before, Kouhei. She really got to look at him then. He had warm dark blue eyes and dark brown hair that fell to his ears. On his left ear he had a silver hoop. Minako smiled at him, "I'm feeling much better, thanks."  
He laughed, "Great. Why are you here alone? I usually see you with your group of girls, the tall brunette, the brainy blue-haired one and that girl with the odangos."  
"Ahh most of them are busy. Mako-chan's all mopey, I think Usagi told her about her cheating good-for-nothing secret boyfriend and Ami is busy tutoring this really cute guy. Usagi is off somewhere with.. I don't know where she is. Oh no she could be in trouble.."  
"In trouble?"  
"Oh my god! I have to go look for her!" Minako dashed out of the room.  
  
While all this was happening Usagi was wandering around the school looking for her friends. She was walking along the back of the school when she saw a woman hovering over what looked like a teacher. This woman was no ordinary woman, she had short, straight glossy lime green hair that was cut at her ears one longer peice fell on the right side of her face. She har shockingly red lips and orange eyes. She wore a long black dress that had a slit on the side and a large yellow gem was inbetween her eye brows. The teacher appeared to be unconsious with a grey ghost-like version of her hovering crosslegged over the body.  
"Damn! Another dud, where am I supposed to find the crystal soul with all these people in this town!" Squeaked the green-haired woman. "Well, I suppose I'll have to dispose of her.. she's not use to me now."  
Dispose of her!? Thought Usagi, I can't let her do that! Usagi ran behind a group of trees and trasformed quickly. When she arrived to the scene the lady was poking the teacher with some sort of staff. "Stop right there!"  
"Eh who ar-"  
"I am Sailor Moon! And you're not disposing of anyone if I have something to do with it! Prepare to be punished!"  
"Hehehehehe no thanks, bye!" The women tapped a tree with her staff and then disspeared in a puff of smoke.  
"GRROROOOWWWWWLLLL!!!" The tree had turned into some sort of mutant with arms and legs.  
  
Meanwhile, (Yes again meanwhile, there are lots of characters!) Mako-chan was sitting on the roof with her untouched lunch infront of her looking quite distraught. She sighed and closed her eyes putting her her on her knees which she was hugging against her. She didn't hear when someone sat down next to her until they touched her arm.  
"Mako-chan?" she looked up and saw Kenta.  
"Hi."  
"I-- umm need to tell you something.."  
"Oh no! Did my friends come and chew you out or something?" Mako-chan looked very anxious.  
"No no no! I came to tell you they're not mad anymore, I explained to Usagi--Usago..Usage?.. Uhm that I'm not your secret boyfriend and you're not lying to them."  
"Really?! Hooray!" Mako-chan reached out and gave him a big hug. "Speaking of Usagi.. i should go and find her."  
Suddenly there was a scream! "Oh no! Gotta go.." Mako-chan ran away with a confused looking Kenta behind her.  
  
Meanwhile~~  
  
In a dark damp place sat a girl. She was young with long black hair covering her short body. She was about 4'10", she had round cheeks and was very curvy. Her black dress was short and had a very low neckline that showed off her booming clevege. The girl sat on a large chair that was covered in jewels and velvet. Her body was curled up on it and her elbow rested on the arm boredly. The girl looked up when the woman with the green hair appeared.  
"Did you find it?" Her voice was low but young, it did not suit her stature.  
"No-uhm- Sailor Moon--" Squeaked the green haired woman.  
"Sailor Moon! I don't care about whoever that is, find the crystal soul or face the consiquences, Morgana." Hissed the black haired girl.  
"Yes of course Madam Isis.. of course." The green haired woman bowed then swished her staff in an odd manner vanishing.  
"I must have that soul.." Isis twisted in her chair getting into a more comfortable position. She rested her hand upon her breast and moaned through red lips. "I must..."  
"Isis.." The girl gasped and sat up straight obviously suprised. A handsome man with sleek black hair had appeared infront of her chair. He bowed.  
"Never do that again!" She yelled between gasps. Her hand slowly lifted itself from her thigh.  
"Pardon, master, I promise I wont inturrupt your alone time." He smirked at her and wigged his dark eyebrows.  
"Shut up you fool! Leave me or i'll disembowel you and use your parts for my own pleasure!" Isis yelled and the man dissappeared laughing. "Bastard..." she whispered.  
  
Anyway..  
  
Sailor Moon screamed as the tree monster sent razor sharp leaves in her direction. "Ahh, ahh get away from me!! Ahhh!"  
"Love me chain!" Suddenly a bright chain wrapped itself around the tree stopping it's attacks. Venus ran over to Sailor moon looking worried.  
"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"  
"Yeah"  
"We better hurry up at get rid of this monster, I told my friend Kouhei that I was in the bathroom!"  
"Friend Kouhei..?"  
"I'll explain later now we have to AHH!" The monster had broken free from the chain and was attacking the two blonds.  
"Oak Evolution!!!" Razor sharp leaves pelted towards the monster who was also throwing razor sharp leaves. "Get a new attack brother, because that one is taken!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon and Venus jumped for joy when they saw their companion. Sailor Jupiter was standing on the roof with her hand on her hip.  
"Stupid meddling kids!! I'll get you for that! Branches bombard!!" The tree's branches grew in a burst of speed and wrapped themselfs around Sailor Jupiter.  
"Ahh let go of me!" Screamed Jupiter.  
"Grr I'll get you for that! Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus hit the monster causing it to get even more angry. It's branches wrapped themselfs around venus also.  
"Saggitarius percise arrow!"   
"Aquarian blast!"  
Two male senshi were standing on opposite sides of the battle scene. Saggitarius' arrow had set Sailor Jupiter free and the new male senshi's attack had cut Venus free.  
"I could have gotten out of that myself!" Spat Jupiter at Saggitarius, she did not like him, he was always showing off!  
"Sure you could have Jupiter." Saggitarius' voice was dripping with sarcasm. Jupiter glared at him while he shot another arrow at the monster.  
"Moon Crushing Bam!" Poof the monster was gone!  
"Hey who's this new guy? Wait.. ah..ah.. ACHOOOO!" Venus was staring at the new guy with the dark brown hair and nice.. eyes. He paused and looked at Venus, she thought he seemed familiar, but she couldn't place him.  
"I am Sailor Aquarius, you must be Sailor Venus." He walked up to her, his stare intense. He then grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "I am very glad to meet you."  
Jupiter, Moon and Saggitarius stared at them while he did this. They watched as Minako giggled and blushed.   
"How come she gets her hand kissed?" Whined sailor moon, "Oh I miss Tuxedo Kamen sooo bad!"  
"Oh no, I gotta run Ke-- someone's waiting for me, Bye Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus!" With that Jupiter dashed away only to run into the bathroom and transform.  
"Yeah I have to go too," stated Venus, then she added giggling, "Nice to meet you Sailor Aquarius." And she ran off to the bathroom too. Aquarius stared after and then walked away.  
"Wow, that was odd. Oh the teacher!" Sailor Moon and Saggitarius turned to the teacher woman who was sitting on the ground.  
"Oh dear me! I must have fallen on my way to the copy room. No bother. Better go! Byebye!" And she left leaving Moon and Saggitarius alone.  
"Wow, I wonder who's behind all this... oh Luna!" A fuzzy black thing rubbed it's head against Sailor Moon's leg. She grabbed her and cuddled her until Saggitarius went away aswell. "That guy is awefully familiar, he's creepy. He and Jupiter don't seem to like eachother very much.."  
End Episode 4! :)))) 


End file.
